


The Steward's Nightmare

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Enough of a Nightmare to Drive Anyone Mad With Despair, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denethor dreams of the fall of Minas Tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Steward's Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 339

The nightmare is the same every time.

Denethor is staring down at the smoking ruins of Minas Tirith. The only things moving are the orcs, as they loot the dead and defile their corpses.

The dead, he knows, are the lucky ones ; the few survivors of the sack have been marched to Mordor as slaves.

Finduilas, at least, will be spared that fate; dead at his own hand, she is beyond caring what the invaders do to her corpse.

The orcish spear in his gut jolts him awake, and he vows he will never let his dream come to pass.


End file.
